


Breathing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Drowninghad such an angsty ending, it needed a sequel. So I found another moment in PoA that looked as though it could contain a hidden scene between our boys. More canon-twisting, right this way!





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd, as always, by the darling duo of Copper Beech and Rosina Alcona. They help me so much with all of my writing, and I can't begin to explain how indebted I am to them both.  
  
Dedicated to Rosina Alcona, because if she hadn't badgered me so, this fic might never have seen the light of day.  
  
If you haven't read “Drowning”, I recommend you do, first. This fic will still make sense if you don't, but ... hey, isn't it more fun to prolong the tension??  


* * *

_What with ... the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harry's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all...._ [PoA UK p.141] 

*** 

Lee Jordan's voice rang out over the pitch: 'And Cho Chang has caught the Snitch! Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff, three hundred and forty points to twenty!' 

The cheers in the Gryffindor stands were deafening. Wood was in shock, as Alicia and Katie embraced him from either side, and Fred and George whooped from behind him. Fred's arm was thrown tightly around Angelina, who was jumping up and down and yelling, apparently oblivious to his attention. Away to his left, down the bench, Wood could see Harry celebrating with his friends, and over in the staff section, Hagrid was wiping his eyes with one end of his enormous scarf. 

Wood's heart felt lighter than it had in weeks: they could still win the Cup! He'd been so sure Gryffindor were finished after the Dementors had ruined their match against Hufflepuff, and that whole business with Diggory had made Wood feel responsible, himself. 

A flush crept up Wood's neck at the memory of what had happened in the changing rooms with Diggory, both before and after their match. He still thought about it, almost every night: about the way Diggory had pushed him up against the lockers and kissed him, the way Diggory's strong arm had wrapped around him in the shower... 

He hadn't been able to bring himself to speak to Diggory since. Diggory, probably assuming Wood wanted to forget all about it, had left him alone completely. 

Diggory was daft. How in Merlin's name could Wood ever _forget_? 

The memory had haunted Wood. He could put it out of his mind, temporarily, only when he was studying a particularly difficult Transfiguration or potion. The rest of his waking hours, Wood went about in a fog, seeing Diggory's face everywhere. 

Nights were even worse. Wood's dreams were plagued with reenactments of the scene in the shower, drawn out in excruciatingly precise detail. He'd had to start putting Locking and Silencing Charms on his bed-hangings at night, after Percy had asked him - with a particularly wary eye - why he'd been shouting out in his sleep. Wood hadn't asked _what_ he'd been shouting, and Percy hadn't volunteered the information, but his expression had spoken volumes. 

Wood snapped his mind back to the present, to find the space around him emptying. As the spectators filed out of the seats, he stood a moment longer, watching seven figures in canary-yellow robes slink dejectedly toward their changing rooms. His heart gave a very tight squeeze. He knew exactly how Diggory must be feeling right now, especially after he himself had been the one beaten to the Snitch. 

Wood descended the stairs slowly. He wanted to recapture the feeling of ecstasy he'd felt at the end of the match, but now all he could feel was guilt at having been happy in the first place. Some part of him had started to care, in a very real way, about Diggory, and that part now wanted very much to comfort the defeated Captain. 

The idea of talking to Diggory again terrified Wood. 

Still, by the time he'd arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he'd fortified himself against his fear. Wood had flown fifty feet in the air, with Bludgers and Slytherins trying to knock him out at any given moment, and he had survived even when they had succeeded. He couldn't _possibly_ be afraid of a little conversation. 

Almost everyone had left by now. The students and staff had all returned to the castle, and he'd seen all of the Ravenclaws and a few of the Hufflepuffs emerge from their respective changing rooms. Wood sat on a bench by the pitch and waited. 

Two more Hufflepuff players walked past him, younger students whose names he didn't know. Wood tried to offer them a consoling smile, but they only scowled suspiciously and hurried away, huddled closer together than before. 

At least Diggory would come out alone, now. Wood hoped the Captain would be happier to see him than his teammates had been. 

Fifteen minutes went by. They were possibly the longest fifteen minutes of Wood's life.

Why hadn't Diggory come out yet? Was he alright? 

Wood thought back to his own mood after the match against Hufflepuff, and remembered how long he had remained behind, trying to sort out his thoughts. Of course, he'd had more on his mind. 

Wood hesitated at that thought. He _assumed_ Diggory didn't have the same concerns in mind, at least, as Wood had done last time. Wood had stayed away from Diggory so effectively that he didn't know whether he might have started seeing someone else in the meantime. Could someone else already be in there, comforting him? 

At the image of finding someone else's arms - male or female - around Diggory, Wood almost lost his nerve, but at the same time, it spurred him into action. He had to go inside. At the very least, he would know whether it was too late to do anything about the feelings Diggory had stirred up inside him. 

The inside of the Hufflepuff changing rooms was warm and comforting after the cold drizzle outside. The air smelled sweet with steam and soap. The torches glowed brightly, illuminating the empty locker area. Wood could hear a shower running from a deeper part of the structure. 

Wood closed the door behind him, inhaling the steam and scent and warmth. He didn't blame Diggory for wanting to stay in the shower longer, after such a crushing defeat on such a chilling day. 

He wished Diggory hadn't still been in the showers, though. Now Wood was faced with the dilemma of whether to wait, or to be challenged with the sight of a naked, dripping Diggory while he was trying to ... do whatever it was he was trying to do here. 

Wood's nervous swallow sounded very loud to his own ears. Right. It was probably better to stay out here. 

'Hello?' 

Diggory's echoing voice became blurry as the sound ricocheted around the room. Wood was struck numb. 

'Is someone out there?' 

When the water turned off, Wood began to panic. He tensed for his escape, not wanting to be caught there, but forced himself to relax. He had come looking for Diggory on _purpose_ , after all. He would stay and talk. 

Diggory came striding around the corner. Wood caught a glimpse of a pale, muscular hip before Diggory finished securing the towel around himself. His eyes riveted, he swallowed again, loudly. 

Diggory's eyes brightened fractionally when he saw Wood there, but then his shoulders sagged. 

At least, thought Wood, Diggory was alone. 

'Wood,' said Diggory dully. 'What are you doing here?' 

His mouth was so dry, Wood couldn't make it move to speak. 

He inhaled deeply, and finally found his voice: 'I wanted ... I wanted to see how you were.' 

Diggory only looked at him with an unclear expression. Wood reflected that his presence and motivation might seem a bit out of character. He'd changed a lot in the past few weeks, though. Couldn't Diggory see that? 

When Diggory still hadn't responded after a moment, Wood stammered on: 'Sorry about the match, it was ... um.' 

'It put you back in the running,' finished Diggory flatly. 

Wood remembered how annoying he'd found it when Diggory had been so insufferably _upbeat_ before their match against each other. It made his heart feel a bit hollow, now, to see Diggory so shattered. 

Wood took a step toward him. 'I almost wish it hadn't.' 

Diggory snorted. ' _Almost_.' 

Wood felt his shoulders creeping into his neck as his defences went up. 'Yes, _almost_. Look, you know how I feel about Quidditch, about _winning_ at Quidditch. I want the Cup, I won't deny that. But I'm not happy that you had to lose for us to be back in it.' 

Diggory's eyes opened a tiny bit wider, and he crossed his arms across his bare chest. Droplets of water glistened down the curves of his pectoral muscles, and Wood's mouth went quite dry once again. 

'Why?' he asked. 

Wood blinked. He hadn't meant to make his purpose so completely obvious, so early in the conversation. 

'Why do you care that Hufflepuff lost?' insisted Diggory, starting to turn away from Wood. They were only a few feet apart, but Wood felt that a wide chasm separated them. 

He might as well tell him, then. 

'I care ... look, this isn't easy, alright?' 

'What isn't?' asked Diggory, looking up with sudden interest. 

'Telling you.' 

'Telling me what?' He took a step forward. With that one small step, really only a shuffle of his feet, the chasm became a hair's breadth. Wood had to force his lungs to take air. 

Diggory's voice had gone very soft. Wood looked into his hazel eyes and realised he _could_ do this. 

'Telling you that I've changed my mind. I've changed my mind, so I came to find you, like you said.' 

Diggory stood looking at Wood for what felt like hours. His gaze was direct and piercing. Wood's chest grew even tighter under the scrutiny. 

Or maybe it was only a split second, after the words left Wood's lips, before Diggory had closed the distance between them, taken Wood's jaw in his Quidditch-calloused palms, and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Wood stumbled for a moment under the assault, before he could gain his footing and his senses, and kiss Diggory back with equal intensity. 

Now that a Quidditch match didn't hang in the balance, Wood was able to focus every iota of his attention on how searing the heat was between them. He wrapped his hands around Diggory's bare back, pulling him close and eliciting a groan of pleasure. 

Diggory broke the kiss to peer deeply into Wood's eyes. 

'Are you _sure_?' he asked, quietly but very intently. 'You have to be _sure_ , because I've had enough disappointments for one day.' 

Wood moved his right hand up Diggory's smooth back to the nape of his neck. 'I'm _sure_ ,' he whispered huskily before opening his mouth over Diggory's again. 

Diggory kissed him back hungrily, a starving man finally invited to the king's feast. Wood felt himself grow weak from the intensity of Diggory's passion, and had to cling to the other boy to hold himself upright. 

Without stopping the kiss, Diggory pushed gently against Wood's shoulders, creating enough space for him to start working on Wood's tie and robes. When those were in a puddle on the floor, he began to unbutton Wood's shirt, now with Wood's help. 

Once he had Diggory's hot, bare skin against him, Wood couldn't get enough. He was kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his belt. He couldn't wait to feel the hair of Diggory's legs against his thighs. 

Diggory pushed Wood's shirt back off his shoulders, and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. He ran his fingers underneath to tease the skin along the waistband of Wood's shorts, then slid his palms up his sides, pushing the t-shirt along with him until it was over Wood's head, off his arms, and pooled on the floor with the rest of his clothing. 

For a moment, the two boys stood facing each other, panting slightly and very flushed, drinking in the lust in each other's eyes and letting the anticipation build a tiny bit longer. Wood was the one to break it. 

Stepping out of his dropped trousers, Wood wrapped his arms tightly around Diggory's torso, bringing their bare chests solidly against each other, pressing the full lengths of their bodies together, so that they couldn't help but notice the twin bulges that pushed against Wood's shorts and Diggory's towel. 

Diggory's eyes were very dilated, his lips moist and parted. He looked into Wood's face with a mixture of hope and lust that Wood found intoxicating. 

Wood smiled, kissed Diggory once, softly and briefly, then locked his gaze again as he slid his fingertips under the edges of the towel around Diggory's waist. 

He had no idea where he had got the courage for this display of assertiveness. Perhaps it was from the trust and open desire that was written all over Diggory's expression. The absolute faith he saw there, so different from the doubt he'd seen only a few moments earlier, gave Wood the strength to follow his impulses. 

At the moment, Wood's strongest impulse was to get rid of that towel. 

Diggory's eyes widened fractionally, communicating permission as Wood's hands moved further down the smooth curves of his arse, loosening the towel until it slipped free and fell to the floor. Wood ran his palms over the mounds of muscle, grabbing and kneading. Diggory gasped and moaned, grinding his crotch into Wood's until his knees threatened to give way. 

Without needing any signal, both boys quickly grappled for Wood's shorts and socks, divesting his body of every last stitch of fabric. 

Once he was naked, Wood felt suddenly very insecure. He'd never actually been naked with anyone before, not _this_ way. Sure, he'd been naked around Harry and the twins while showering with after practise, but that really wasn't at all the same. 

Diggory, with all the mysterious perfection he embodied, seemed to be perfectly attuned to Wood's emotions, as well. He placed one hand gently against Wood's face, and leaned forward to offer him a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he was searching Wood's eyes for a sign. 

'Alright?' he asked at last. 

Wood swallowed and nodded. It wasn't even so much that he was nervous, as that he wanted this so much he was afraid to take it. 

'I'm not going to do anything you don't want,' said Diggory quietly. 'You have to tell me it's alright.' 

Wood knew better than to make the same mistake twice. 

He let out a shaky laugh. 'Alright doesn't begin to describe it,' he said, reaching out for Diggory's hand. 

Diggory smiled, and started to back up, his hand still holding Wood's. 

'Good,' he said. 'Then I'd like you to help me with something.' 

Wood cocked an eyebrow. 'What's that?' 

'I have this fantasy about a certain Gryffindor Keeper and the Quidditch showers.' 

Wood smiled broadly, and let himself be led. He had some dreams that needed fulfilling, as well. 

Diggory kept his eyes locked on Wood's as he backed toward the showers, pulling his playmate along by the hand. Wood's mind was swimming with the thoughts of what they were about to do, and of what they'd already done. So much blood had rushed south from his brain, he was surprised he had the presence of mind to redirect Diggory when he almost bumped into the wall as he turned the corner. 

Diggory's face, chest and groin were flushed in contrast to the creamy fairness of the rest of his complexion. Wood couldn't keep his eyes off that amazing body - all of it, not only the obvious bits. 

The lines of the muscles down the sides of Diggory's torso were amazing. Wood couldn't wait to trace them with his lips. He flushed deeply when he realised he had allowed himself to form such a clear picture of the fantasy in his mind. 

'Stand here, then,' suggested Diggory, turning on the water from one of the spigots in the right half of the shower area. 

As the hot water flowed from above, Diggory opened his moistened lips over Wood's, sliding his shower-slick abdomen against the flat planes of Wood's own. The contact caused them to moan into each other's mouths, and Wood involuntarily grasped at Diggory's firm arse, pulling the body to him even more closely. 

'Wait,' panted Diggory, pushing him back. 'We have to do this right.' 

Wood was already aching from the exquisite stimulation of Diggory's bare, wet skin against his, but he nodded mutely, and let his hands fall to his sides. He smiled shakily at Diggory and turned away, remembering exactly how the scene needed to play itself out. 

As the jet of hot water turned sudsy, Wood began to lather himself in the foam. His attention was divided perfectly between the other person in the room behind him, and the painful hardness of the most insistent part of himself. 

At the very moment that Wood was thinking how torturous it was to be this aroused and covered in slick soap suds, and not to take matters into hand, he felt a firm, muscular body press up against his, and a firm, muscular arm wrap tightly around his chest. 

Wood panted with desire. Diggory's mouth was almost as hot as the shower, open and soft and hungry at the point where Wood's shoulders met his back. Wood wanted to cry out with frustration and pleasure all at once - he was so hungry for Diggory, he could no longer see clearly. 

Diggory slid his flattened palm up Wood's chest - off-center so he grazed a nipple, making Wood gasp - and pushed Wood's face around so he could capture his mouth in a heated kiss. Wood gave himself to Diggory's mouth completely, pressing his arse back against the springy firmness of Diggory's crotch. Diggory smiled against Wood's lips, running his free hand lightly up and down Wood's sudsy hip. 

Wood's knees were starting to give. He'd never been this turned on in his life, and couldn't stand another second if Diggory didn't touch him where it counted. He trapped the hand on his hip, pressing it against his body and nudging it gently toward his center. 

Diggory resisted the push, but only for a moment. He ran that hand up Wood's chest, teasing at a nipple for a moment, before running the other hand down Wood's other side. He broke the kiss, pulling his head away only far enough to be able to focus on Wood's dilated eyes. 

In the very moment that Wood's eyes were able to meet Diggory's gaze, Diggory smiled and slid his hand around the base of Wood's erection. He stroked upward slowly, taking almost a full minute for one movement, or so it felt. 

Wood's eyes rolled back in his head and his blood surged in his ears. He was so close to release, he was afraid he would die of pleasure. He wanted so much to give Diggory the same amazing experience, but at the same time, was unable to do anything but let those unbelievable hands have their way with him. 

Wood tried to twist around and face Diggory, but Diggory was moving around him from the other direction. Before Wood could get his bearings, Diggory was lowering himself to kneel before him. 

Wood smiled. The shower floor was charmed with cushioning spells, to keep students from harming themselves if they were to slip. He'd never considered how useful this charm could be until he saw Diggory resting comfortably on his knees by Wood's own feet. 

Diggory looked up at Wood then, smiling with the absolute trust that made him so remarkable. Without breaking eye-contact, Diggory placed a soft kiss in that tender place between Wood's hip and his groin. Wood felt himself twitch involuntarily in the other boy's hand. 

And then ... there was a tongue, hot and wet and so slightly rough, moving gently but insistently up Wood's length. There were strong fingers and palms gripping and kneading his buttocks. There were lips surrounding him, causing delicious suction that, oh gods, made him _feel_ like he'd, oh gods, too soon but impossible to hold back and ... _Oh!_ Wood felt himself go, losing all strength in his body so that he had to grasp at Diggory's shoulders to hold himself up even a moment longer. 

Spent, exhausted, exhilarated and overwhelmed, Wood sank to the floor beside the other boy. With a gesture, Diggory turned off the jet of water; hot steam still filled the room, keeping them from getting chilled. 

As Diggory leaned back against the wall next to him, Wood could see the reminder that he had not done his part of the job. Diggory was propped comfortably against Wood's shoulder, showing no inkling of impatience, although his anatomy did not seem to agree. His eyes skittered down over Diggory's flat abdomen, sliding gently across the muscular plane. 

His long, muscular thighs stretched out along the tile, perfectly sculpted and matched. Wood's mouth watered as he envisioned running his tongue along every contour of every fine curling hair. He wanted to devour Diggory; he wanted to consume him. 

Merlin, he was getting _attentive_ again, just from _looking_ at Diggory. 

Wood's eyes settled at the juncture, where Diggory's abdomen met his thigh. It wasn't as though he didn't know what to do. It wasn't as though he hadn't had plenty of practise on himself. 

He wanted so much to touch him, to make Diggory feel as amazing as he had done for him already, but Wood was terrified. He'd never done this for anyone _else_ before. 

Diggory's gaze turned at that moment, catching the look in Wood's eyes. He must have seen the ravenous expression written there, because he smiled indulgently and leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Wood's jaw. 

'If you want to touch me, I'm definitely not going to object.' 

His face was so close, Wood couldn't focus. All Wood's blood was pooled too far from his brain for him to work his eyes properly, anyway. It was a different part of him, an animal instinct, that brought his lips and teeth to nip at Diggory's exposed throat before he could back away. 

Without further preamble or finesse, Wood grabbed hold of Diggory, feeling the thick firmness in his hand. Diggory let out an encouraging groan that resonated deep within his chest and within Wood's loins. Wood moaned and began to stroke Diggory quickly, jerkily, feeling awkward and stupid. 

He'd done this for himself dozens, possibly hundreds, of times. Why was it so unfamiliar now? 

Diggory tipped his head back, lifting himself forward from the wall as his mouth fell open and his eyes fell shut. His firm, calloused hand closed around Wood's directing and guiding his motion until the rhythm was smoother. 

Wood heard Diggory's breathing grow ragged as his hips shifted and his hand fell away. He purposefully slowed the stroking, making Diggory squirm and pant. 

'Merlin, Wood - _please_ ,' he begged, his pupil-dark eyes entreating Wood to speed up, finish it, take him where he needed to be, oh _please_ ... 

Wood pried his eyes from Diggory's, and glanced down at his barely-moving hand. Every part of Diggory was as gorgeous as he'd never dared imagine. 

Wood spread his free hand flat on the lowest part of Diggory's abdomen, right next to where his other hand was working. He let the moisture still clinging to their bodies lessen the friction as he stroked Diggory's hip and leg. He was starting to ache again, himself, and couldn't decide what he wanted most to do. 

Before Wood could manoeuvre further, Diggory made the decision for him. He lunged forward, pinning Wood on his back on the floor of the showers. Diggory's bare toes entwined briefly with Wood's as he stretched himself out on top of his conquest. A carnal gasp escaped both boys as their positions shifted, bringing them perfectly in line. 

'Gods, Wood, you feel amazing!' Diggory breathed into Wood's ear before thrusting his tongue against the sensitive pulse-point on Wood's throat. 

The rumbling of his deep voice made Wood's hips buck involuntarily, which caused both to cry out pleadingly. 

'Oh -' said Wood, trying desperately not to make noise. Even though the Quidditch changing rooms were deserted, he was painfully aware that it was a public place. 

Diggory's expression turned to one of mischief. He rolled his hips against Wood's, while looking him directly in the eye. 

'I'll _get_ you to make some noise,' he challenged, continuing to grind himself in fascinating motions against Wood's impossibly aroused groin. 

Wood bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed and holding his breath. He feared he was on the verge of screaming. 

Without warning, jolts of agonising pleasure began to shoot from Wood's nipples, where Diggory had fastened his teeth and lips, while continuing to wriggle about over Wood's lower section. 

Wood began to moan and whinge, his back arching and mouth forcing itself open. His toes were curling, his heels losing purchase on the tiles. And all the while, Diggory continued his combined assault on all the most sensitive parts of Wood's anatomy. 

Wood clamped his hands around Diggory's arse. He couldn't get close enough to him. If this didn't finish right now, if it ever ended, if he could - 

A vicious roar erupted from Wood's throat as his world exploded in stars across his vision. Over the surging blood in his ears, he dimly heard Diggory's vibrating groan as he spilled across Wood's belly. 

As his vision cleared, Wood found himself pleased that the comforting weight had not been lifted from his body. Diggory was staring deep into his eyes, and held the gaze as he delivered a suffocating kiss. 

This had really happened. Diggory was really still here. 

Wood could have stayed there for hours, pressed against that gorgeous, firm, slick body. He had never felt so comfortable in his life, when he wasn't on a broomstick. 

The stickiness between them, however, was _less_ comfortable. 

Diggory pulled back from the kiss, holding himself up on one arm. He looked searchingly into Wood's eyes, then smiled, apparently satisfied with what he saw there. 

Wood smiled back, and wrapped his right forearm tightly across the concave sweep of Diggory's lower back. Messy or not, he didn't want to part yet. 

Diggory's gaze turned intent, for a moment. Locking with Wood's eyes, he said, 'You'd better win this thing. We can't let Flint or Davies have it.' 

Wood couldn't think of a response, so he simply nodded somberly. 

'Promise me you'll win it,' urged Diggory. 'Promise me you'll do everything you can.' 

Wood smiled and nodded, stretching up to lick at the corner of Diggory's collarbone. He couldn't get enough. In response, Diggory pressed his hips down again, letting out a small groan. 

It was fantastic to have this hot, incredible body stretched out over his. It would be more fantastic, however, if they could get cleaned up. 

A glimmer of discomfort must have shown in his face. Diggory stopped his motion and looked at Wood, taking a long, deep breath. His expression turned wistful. 

'I suppose you'll want to be getting back to Gryffindor,' he said quietly. 'You all have some celebrating to do, after today's outcome.' 

True, but Gryffindor could begin their celebration quite happily without their Captain. Their Captain had other things on his mind. All he needed to enjoy it was to be a bit cleaner. 

'Actually,' Wood told him lightly, 'I could do with another shower.' 

Diggory grinned from ear to ear. 

'I thought you'd never ask,' he said. 

*** 


End file.
